Waited Forever
by Gryffindor Geek
Summary: "Suddenly, she realised that she's been waiting forever just for this moment. Maybe they both had. All she knew that now, right now, everything in the world was perfect." Teddy x Victoire, Oneshot. Just how I've always seen them!


**A/N: What happens when it's 1 am and I can't sleep - I suddenly get the urge to write Teddy x Victoire fanfiction! Wow, I am not a normal teenager. I keep meaning to read more of this pairing (because I love them so much) but this is just how I see them.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I wake up as JK Rowling, I will let you know. But for now, I (depressingly) do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters/settings in this story**

Victoire Weasley lay sprawled out on her back in the grass, knowing full well that her mother would kill her if she saw her lying in the dirt in her new (disgustingly girly) white dress. But she wasn't worried about her mother right now. She was too absorbed in the clouds above her, her huge sapphire eyes scanning the sky as if she'd never seen it before. At five (and a half, as she kept reminding people) years old, Victoire was already quite a pretty little thing. She looked a lot like a miniature version of her mother, although, she had inherited nothing of her mother's love of clothes or appearance or… any of that girly stuff. Her golden ringlets were in a bit of a tangles mess, flying in all directions across the ground. A boy with a shock of electric blue hair lay beside her, absentmindedly twirling one of the curls around his finger. "Look at that cloud Toire!" he beamed, using his other hand to point to a cloud directly above his head. "Doesn't it look a bit like a sheep?"

"All clouds look like sheep, Teddy." Victoire giggled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But look at that one." She pointed to one a little on her left, "That one looks just like a castle. Can you see it?"

The boy named Teddy squinted up at the sky, searching for Victoire's mysterious castle cloud. There was one that seemed to have a bit of a point at the top, although, to Teddy, it just looked like a pointy sheep. He went along with it though, because he liked it when Victoire was happy. "Oh, yes, I do!" he agreed, "You're so clever Victoire."

He looked over at her. You could tell that she was trying to look humble, but a pleased little smile had crept across her face. Teddy saw it and grinned. "What about that one though?" he gestured to the one next to the 'castle cloud' "Do you think that one looks a bit like a baby?"

Victoire bit her lip. "A baby," She pondered, "yes, I guess it does a bit like a baby. But I don't want to think about babies. I don't think I like them very much."

Teddy was shocked. "Why don't you like babies?" he squeaked, looking at Toire with wide amber eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." Victoire sighed, "I just have to hear about babies all the time now. Babies, babies, babies, and I'm sick of them!" she'd gone a little pink now. Teddy clambered up off his back and sat on his knees, looking at Victoire properly. It was a rare moment that Victoire ever complained about anything. He was worried.

"But you like your mummy's new baby, don't you? You like your little sister."

Victoire paused, looking at Teddy for a long moment, as if wondering whether to tell him something. "I don't know Teddy." She whispered, eventually, "I love my little sister, I really truly do! But sometimes I sort of wish she wasn't there." She looked at Teddy, as if expecting him to slap her, "It's just… what if mummy loves her more than me? I think she does, Teddy! I really think she does! And-mummy-used-to-always-love-me-the-most-but-now-she's-always-with-baby-Dom-and-I-think-maybe-she-hates-me!" It all came out so fast that Teddy could barely catch it. Victoire had obviously been thinking about this for a long time.

Teddy acted without thinking. He pulled Victoire into a bone-crushing hug. A tiny tear was trickling down the little girl's face. Teddy hugged her tighter. "No one could ever hate you, Toire." He murmured, "Of course your mummy still loves you."

Victoire gave a little hiccup. "Do you promise?" she whispered.

Teddy looked at her in all seriousness, "I promise. And do I ever break my promises?"

Victoire gave a watery little smile, "No Teddy, you never ever break your promises."

"Exactly." Teddy grinned, "Now cheer up; I hate it when you're not happy."

Victoire gave an almighty sniff and looked up at Teddy, "You don't think I'm wicked and evil?" she asked, in a voice so tiny that Teddy could barely hear it.

"Of course I don't!" Teddy scoffed, "I'll always love you, Toire!"

Victoire looked positively delighted. "I love you too Teddy." She giggled, and with that, she stood on her toes (Teddy was, after all, a big seven year old and quite a bit taller than her) and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Teddy's blue hair turned to a scarlet red, and his cheeks turned crimson to match. Seemingly oblivious, Toire tapped him on the arm, "Now, tag, you're it!" she squealed, and ran off.

Still frozen (and scarlet red) for a moment, it took Teddy a minute to realise that Victoire had tagged him. Then he let out a little laugh. "I'm coming to get you Toire!" he called, and sprinted after his best friend.

* * *

Victoire sat on the bench at king's cross station, tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been gnawing at her lip for the past twenty minutes and was surprised that she hadn't bitten a chunk of it off yet. Her mother would kill her if she caught her, she could hear Fleur Weasley's furious voice in her mind:

"Victoire Weasley! 'Ow many times do I 'ave to tell you, biting your lip is a disgusting 'abbit. Eet will give you teeth like a rabbit and, of course, it looks incredibly unattractive!"

But Victoire couldn't help it. She was unbelievably nervous. To be honest, she didn't know why she was so nervous. She shouldn't be nervous at all! She was waiting for Teddy to show up, that was all. He'd said he would come to see her off. But why should it matter so much if he didn't? It was just Teddy. The boy she'd grown up with, had mud fights with, chased around the garden for hours, thrashed in exploding snap… so why should the idea of him coming to see her off make her nervous?

Tucking a curl of blonde hair behind her ear, Victoire scanned the station for her best friend's signature blue hair. Her own hair was waist-length now, and she continued to ignore her mother's pleads for her to get it cut. Admittedly, it would probably be a lot easier to manage if she cut it. The only thing keeping it from spilling into her eyes like usual today was the beret that her mother had jammed onto her head. But Teddy always said he liked it long. So Victoire was going to keep it like that.

She checked her watch. The train was going to leave in less than fifteen minutes. He'd forgotten. Why did that make her want to cry? Teddy had a terrible memory, everyone knew that! Blinking back something which felt suspiciously like a tear, Victoire took hold of her trunk and began to wheel it towards the Hogwarts express. It was then that a familiar voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Toire?" Victoire felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"Teddy!" she squealed, whirling around and tearing towards her best friend. Her beret flying off her head as she ran, she hurled herself into his arms. It must have been months since she'd hugged him properly like this. It was only now that she realised how much she'd missed Teddy's hugs - his warmth, his strong arms wrapped so tightly around her that it felt like he was going to crush her…

Teddy leaned back just a fraction so that he could look at her. "Toire, are you-"

"No, I'm not crying!" Victoire spluttered. It was only now that she realised she had a big fat tear dribbling down her face.

"You are!" Teddy yelped, and reached to wipe the tear off with his thumb.

"I-was-just-worried-that-you-wouldn't-come!" she burst out, feeling pathetic as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"But of course I was going to come!" Teddy protested, sounding a little offended, "I promised, didn't I? And do I ever break my promises?"

Victoire couldn't help but smile as she recited the familiar words: "No Teddy, you never ever break your promises."

"Exactly." Teddy smirked, pulling her back into a hug, "Merlin Toire, I didn't realise you missed me so much."

"Of course I missed you!" Victoire insisted, in a voice that was muffled because her head was buried in Teddy's shoulder, "I always miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Toire." Teddy whispered. Was it just her, or did his voice quaver in places, as if he was about to start crying too? "I'll miss you so much this year. How am I going to cope? You'll have to write to me every day, do you promise?"

"I promise!" Victoire responded instantly, "And you'll write back to me every day, promise?"

"I promise." Teddy replied, earnestly. Victoire knew he meant it. "You'll have to tell me everything, alright? Every single little detail, I don't want to miss a thing. I need to know what you eat for breakfast, everything you learn in class, who you talk to, who your new friends are, how many boyfriends you have…"

Victoire looked up at him, looked into his amber eyes "I don't think I'll be having any boyfriends." She whispered. She didn't know what made her say it, it just sort of came out. And she could swear that she saw the tiniest flicker of a smile cross Teddy's face.

"Good." He murmured. And suddenly, he was kissing her. Or maybe she kissed him first, she couldn't tell. Just all of a sudden, their lips had met, and a million fireworks were going off in Victoire's head. Suddenly, she realised that she's been waiting forever just for this moment. Maybe they both had. All she knew that now, right now, everything in the world was perfect. She felt almost dizzy, butterflies raced through her body, Teddy's arms were so warm, so gentle, his hand ran through her curls….

"MERLIN'S PANTS, TEDDY IS KISSING VICTOIRE!" the voice of an oh-too-familiar boy made both Teddy and Victoire jump. Springing apart and jolting back to reality they turned to see James Potter who was, quite literally, rolling around on the floor laughing. "Teddy!" he cackled, with the look on his face of a toddler who'd just won a massive prize, "What are you DOING?"

Teddy's hair had turned red to match his crimson cheeks, like it always did when he blushed. That, combined with the fact that he was wearing a red shirt, made him look a bit like one huge tomato. "I… came to see Victoire off?" he mumbled. This made James break into a fresh fit of laughter. "Now… shoo! Scram! Go away!"

"Aaaaw, but Teddy!" James whined.

Teddy looked immensely irritated, and Victoire was supressing the urge to laugh. "James!" he glared.

"Fine." James sniffed, before running off into the direction of his family. Teddy looked back at Victoire, still a rather deep shade of crimson.

Victoire grimaced, "I'm sorry my cousin is such an…"

"Arse." Teddy muttered, "Wait, sorry, am I allowed to say that? Am I allowed to offend your cousin?"

"Go ahead" Victoire laughed. Teddy tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You know I love you, don't you Toire?" he whispered.

Victoire smiled, "I love you too Teddy." And with that, she stood on her toes and kissed him again.

**A/N: Wow, that was bad. Well, tell me what you thought. Liked it? Hated it? Review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
